Blast from the past
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: What happens when Shiryu and Seiya have a conversation that Douko over hears and takes it as a complaint. What happens when Shiryu gets a chance to figure out how to master a power that has always eludes him.


Blast to the past

If anyone that wasn't a saint had walked passed Sanctuary, they would have seen a very surprising sight of a crowed gathered around two young men. Now it was impossible for anyone but a saint to see this surprising turn of events as only saints in training or saints were allowed in Sanctuary. The group that had gathered around the two men were still in training. The two men were showing them moves that can be used in a fight. As the two men finished the demonstration the gathered men clapped for them as they started to disperse. The two men were half brothers and they smiled at each other as they grabbed their towel and water bottle. The man with short black hair said, "That was a good demonstration won't you say so."

The other black hair boy that had long hair down to his lower back replied, "Yes, Seiya, it was a good demonstration. I just want to know why Dohko wanted us to show them how to fight. It didn't seem natural normally their teacher would teach them. Plus, Dohko specifically stated not to use our cloth or Cosmos since it's against our law to fight each other unless it's to spar or if they are giving out a cloth."

Seiya nodded as they both walked to where they could start their journey back to their respective towers. Shiryu wished that their towers were closer than they were but then again it would be annoying if they weren't Shiryu's was the seventh tower and Seiya's was the ninth tower. They kept talking about some of the training that they had done when they were kids and working on getting their bronze cloth.

Shiryu said, "You know Seiya, I don't think my training actually changed that much since I was a child. I mean yeah it became more challenging, but you need that to grow, I just mean that the intensity is still the same as he was training me to be the next Libra saint from the start."

Seiya replied, "Knowing Dohko, Shiryu he probably was. I mean he only had you and Orko as his students. When Orko left, you were the only one left for him to teach and come on you proved that he taught you well. You already got blessed wearing the armor twice one with Poseidon and Hades. Plus, the cloths choose who they go to next so don't fret."

Shiryu smiled as his friend as he knew that he was right as Seiya left them noticing that they had reached the seventh tower. As Shiryu walked into the tower he wasn't surprised to see his sensei sitting on the floor next to Shion talking about the old days. He just walked behind them into his room to shower and changed then maybe go find one of his brothers to talk to. Just as he made it towards his room Dohko said, "Shiryu, glad you could join us when your done with your shower use the time to meditate as I know that you have been slacking off. It's also the punishment for complaining about you training being complicated we did hear some of it."

Shiryu sighed and replied, "Master Dohko I wasn't complaining about the training just stating an observation with Seiya. He was stating that it seemed harder then when we were trained for the bronze cloth and I disagreed the training is more of a challenge, but the intensity seems to be the same."

Shion smirked and replied, "Ah, are you sure that you haven't talked to Mu about this. I remembered when I was training him. I was killed when he was seven years old but even then, he always thought the same thing about his training. We train you to be able to fight and think outside of the box. I noticed that you do this the best Shiryu because you use whatever you can to your advantage. If I remember the story from Dohko right, you destroyed your eyesight just to beat the medusa shield. Yes, your training may have come more challenging by the intensity will never changed because you were trained in this field for the gold cloth since you were eight years old. When a gold saint picks a student then they are being trained to inherit the cloth of their master."

Shiryu nodded and said, "So, I was right then."

Dohko laughed then said, "My order still stands Shiryu."

Shiryu nodded as he left to get to his room, so he could take the shower that he so desperately wanted. He wondered if he should have just asked Ikki or Shun if he could use their shower and stayed talking to them instead.

Shiryu sighed as he thought about why he slacked off meditating it wasn't because he didn't like too it was just that he hated just sitting around doing nothing. He liked being active or if he did meditate it was normally out in the wilderness where sadly there really wasn't any near Greece. That was when he noticed a few things while thinking was that one he missed his peaceful life in China; two that he finished his shower; and lastly, he was dressed. Sighing he went toward his window to open it then sat in the middle of his room and started his who knew how long meditation session.

It felt like hours when Shiryu finally opened his eyes, but something felt off. He noticed that his cosmos was off it felt slightly weaker than normal. He knew that it shouldn't be possible he hadn't used any of his cosmos. He got up and noticed a mirror that he knew that he had gotten rid of a few years ago since Saiya accidently broke it with Hyoga and Ikki's help. Hyoga had been talking to Saiya about who knew what at the time and both were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice Ikki. Ikki snuck behind Hyoga and tapped him on the shoulder and just for laughs said boo. Both boys jumped but Hyoga accidently let his cosmos go and made the floor ice which when poor Saiya landed he fell and slid into the mirror. Shiryu was still trying to figure out who got the seven years of bad luck was it Saiya who slid into the mirror breaking it, Hyoga for making the ice appear, or Ikki who caused the who accident. All that was for sure was that the mirror shouldn't be there. As he walked towards the mirror he noticed something else his appearance was different. He was back to his fifteen-year-old body. He did the only thing sensible at the time which was scream then fall into a dead faint.

Dohko heard a loud thud from up stairs and was wondering what his young student was doing. He knew that he saw Shiryu as an equal, but the kid still had lots to learn. He decided to see what made Shiryu cause the loud thud sound. When he got to his students' room he burst out laughing there was his student lying unconscious on the ground. His hair was spread out around him making him look almost angle like.

Shiryu woke up to a voice laughing and sighed of course only his sensei would catch him in this predicament. As he sat up he groan since now his head hurt and he didn't want to do anything. Dohko noticing his student was up he said, "Why don't we have some breakfast then we'll talk about what we will learn today."

Shiryu just nodded as he got up still trying to figure out how the hell he got deage by two years. He was supposed to be seventeen damn it. Oh well time will tell at least he knew that it was after the battle with Hades since he was able to see and Dohko didn't tell him that he was supposed to stay in China with Shunrei. Thinking now where was Shunrei if he remembered right she lived in Greece with them after Hades when Shiryu had told her that he was going to stay there to be near his brothers. As they sat at the table he looked around and asked, "Dohko, where is Shunrei?"

Dohko looked at Shiryu and replied, "Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought. Shiryu, don't you remember Shunrei will be arriving in a months' time. She wanted to pack a few things since you just beat Hades two weeks ago."

Shiryu nodded and said, "Yeah I did forget, sorry sensei."

Dohko looked at Shiryu and thought maybe the other gold knights were right and that these bronze knights needed a little break from training since they did defeat Hades just a few weeks ago. Dohko had given Shiryu the choice but todays actions seem like he needed to act and force Shiryu to rest a little.

Shiryu still remembered what this lesson had been on and was dreading it since it was on moving at the speed of light. Shiryu could say one word for this training he sucked at it. He just couldn't keep his cosmos high enough to use the speed of light and it never changed much with age no matter what Dohko instead on.

Dohko said, "Shiryu after this morning I think it would be best if you took the next few days off. Hang out with your brothers or talk to the other gold knights I know of a little kid who misses seeing you."

Shiryu sighed and replied, "Are you sure master? I mean my training is important and I don't want to fall behind."

Dohko laughed and said, "Shiryu, calm down yes its fine the others have been relaxing while you been training. Trust me you are ahead of the others, and you can use a break for a few days. Plus, Shunrei would have my head if she knew that you were still training instead of recovering from Hades."

Shiryu finally said, "Of course master I will take a break from training but only for two days I really don't want it any longer than that."

Dohko replied, "I will be the judge when you start training again Shiryu and don't think about getting any training in or I will ban you from the training grounds."

Shiryu nodded as he finished his breakfast wondering what he was going to do with the time off he really hated not having anything to do.

He finally decided to visit the little boy known as Kiki. It had been awhile since he saw him and lets face it; he missed the little guys antics if it wasn't rocks being tossed on him. It did make him wonder why he was always getting rocks thrown at him. Hell, Kiki did it to him then at the Sagittarius, and finally in Hades domain. It made him wonder if he had, throw rocks at me tattooed on his forehead. When he had finally made it down to the shrine of Aries, he was surprise that he didn't meet up with Ikki or Shun. He did happen to see Mu working and Kiki watching him. Not wanting to scare the two he released some of his cosmos.

Mu was teaching Kiki how to fix the cloth by using some old clothes that no one needed anymore. They were so into the work that both jumped in surprise when they felt a cosmos close by like less then ten steps from them. They both turned around to see Shiryu standing there trying hard not to laugh at the two. Kiki was please and jumped his way towards his tall friend and quickly climbed to his shoulder. Mu came up to him and gave him a one arm hug asking if he was alright. Shiryu nodded as Mu walked him towards the couch. Kiki started to talk about what he was learning and how it was going while Shiryu and Mu listen in.

A week later Shiryu was talking the Shun and both were restless. Shiryu was unable to convince Dohko to restart training again. While Shun may have hating fighting also wanted to start training. Both boys were denied their request and were now completely bored.

Shun looked at his older half brother and said, "Let me guess your in the same boat as me and Dohko forbid you from training."

Shiryu nodded and said, "Yea, I don't see the point we are in perfect health and we still can't train. Dohko went as far as banning me from the training grounds since Seiya decided he wanted to train and as I was trying to talk him out of it Dohko over heard."

Shun replied, "I know what you mean we can only do so much talking but all of us are active teens and we want to do something worthwhile. I hate not having something to do. Even Hyoga is restless which isn't normal."

At the same moment of Shun and Shiryu talking the five gold knights that were training the boys which were talking. This included Dohko of Libra, Shaka of Virgo, Aioros of Sagittarius, Camus of Aquarius, and Aioria of Leo.

Dohko said, "I don't know if any of you noticed but I think it might be time to get the boys back into their training regimen. I don't really know how much longer I can hold Shiryu back before he decides to take matters into his own hands and start training before, I tell him he can.

Aioria replied, "I have done some minor training with Ikki just to keep him busy, but I am in agreement with Dohko the boys are used to be active and they are starting to get restless I see it when they come through the temples to see each other even Shun who hates to fight is getting restless."

The others agreed quickly and decided to start training the boys again Camus asked, "Dohko I know that both Hyoga and Shiryu are farther then the other boys but what are you going to start Shiryu on?"

Dohko laughed and replied, "The one thing that he will have to work on for a while move a light speed. He does well with his cosmos, but he can't get it to lightspeed. I'm hopping that by training him in it now that he will learn it quickly. I was going to start teaching him when Athena ordered then to be part of the Galaxia War. Then I decided that when he came back, I would start training but since he only came home for information or to recover, we never got to cover it. What about you Camus, what are you starting Hyoga on?"

Camus sighed, "I think he needs to start on not using all of his cosmos at once he needs to learn how much to use and still get a deadly strike. I noticed that all the boys except Shiryu needs to learn this. Shiryu I noticed has it mastered it since they started at the temples when they decided to invade us Shun also has it mastered but he needs to realize where his cosmos is close to tapped out. He nearly died trying to heat up Hyoga from the ice tomb."

Aioria said, "Actually Shun knew what he was doing. He was ready to die to let Hyoga go on. Shun always saw himself as the weakest saint but he knew that if Hyoga was able to go on then that would give Seiya a better fighting chance. Shun had believed that he wouldn't have made it out of Libra alive. Just like Shiryu was not going to give up against Deathmask of Cancer."

As the five split up to find their restless students. Dohko knew that Shiryu was with Shun so when they got to the Virgo temple, they weren't surprising to see the two in a meditative state or they had zone out of reality from boredom. Dohko looked at Shaka who was just shaking his head at the two completely bored knights. He knew that they should have only gave them three weeks off and not a month. Then again Shiryu only had a week off before he wanted to start training again how that kid could train right after fighting Hades was beyond him. Even he needed the two weeks off before he felt like himself again. Then again Shiryu was only fifteen while he was over two hundred years old.

Shaka looked at Dohko and whispered, "Dohko, who is going to get their attention now?"

Dohko smirked but said, "Shiryu, I now find you just lazy around. Your already late for training. If your going to just laze around, then I'll just find a new apprentice."

Shiryu opened his eyes but noticed Dohko and replied, "I don't laze around Roshi that would be your department. Also, it's about time that we started training back up."

Shaka said, "What are you talking about Shiryu I know that we haven't trained anyone for a month yet because we felt that you boys need more time to recover."

Shiryu replied, "No, the others haven't trained for a month I started to train again the day after fighting Hades. I was given the last week off because I hit my head and Roshi was worried that I needed time off."

Shaka just looked at Shun who hadn't moved yet and was wondering how to get him moving or at least back into reality.

Shiryu bent down and said, "Shun, Ikki says that he's leaving to train without you."

Shun shoot up and noticed the smirk on Shiryu's smirk along with the faces of the two gold knights and growled, "Shiryu that isn't funny. You know that I always worry that Ikki would leave Greece and not tell me where he's going."

Shiryu replied, "I know Shun but it's the only way to get you back into reality and apparently were going to be starting training again."

Shiryu and Dohko decided to leave to start training again which Dohko told him that it was only to work on getting his attack to lightspeed. Shiryu nodded as the two made it to Libra temple were, they quickly got to work. Once their training finished Dohko was thinking how to help his apprentice with this activity. Shiryu wasn't surprised that he was having difficulty since he has never been able to do this it's just not his strength, he couldn't figure out how to do it.

Shiryu decided maybe he'll ask Pope Shion how to use his cosmos power at lightspeed he did train Mu."

Two days later found Shiryu climbing up the last few steps to get to the Pope chamber. He had made an appointment since he didn't want to seem rude and plus, he could have had a meeting with Athena. As he knocked, he waited for the come in.

As Shion saw Shiryu walked in he knew that the conversation was going to be interesting since he knew that Shiryu wasn't going to ask to retire from his knighthood like his half brother Jabu had done just two months ago. Not that he would allow Shiryu or the other four knights that had fought Hades the joy of retiring. He waved Shiryu over and asked, "Dragon, what do I owe this meeting?"  
Shiryu replied, "It's nothing bad Pope Shion, just a question. I know that you trained Mu and I was wondering if you could help me with getting my cosmos to light speed. I suck at it and need advice."

Shion sighed he normally wouldn't give advice that a master could easily give them but Shiryu looked desperate. He said, "Shiryu, there really isn't a secrete to mastering it. Training makes it easier but try using your seventh sense more often and it should become more easier over time."

Shiryu nodded he would try that since he was never given that suggestion before.

As he left and made it to the libra temple and was about to enter his room when he heard a loud crash. As he walked in, he saw Hyoga, Seiya, and Ikki. Hyoga and Ikki were standing at one wall in surprise while Seiya was on the floor surrounded by glass across from them. Shiryu thought will there goes my mirror I thought it happen later than this. He walked in and looked at the three and said, "You going to help me clean up or are you just going to stand or sit around in shock. It's a mirror it can be easily replaced."

Hyoga went to go find a broom while Seiya helped Shiryu get the mirror out so that anymore glass would fall out. Ikki just made sure that no one got hurt doing their jobs. Hyoga found the broom and started to sweep the glass while Ikki held the dustpan and made sure that he dump the glass in the trash bag. When it was completely clean Shiryu asked, "What did you three need since I know it had nothing to do about destroying my mirror?"

Ikki replied, "Nothing really just wanted to spend some time with my brothers."

Seiya and Hyoga nodded in agreement. They wanted to get Shun to also be there, but he was way to busy training to take the time off.

After the day of talking to his brothers he decided to meditate for a little bit. After what felt like it was a few minutes Shiryu heard his name being called. It sounded far away but he made his conscious follow the voice until he opened his eyes and saw Dohko standing next to him. He got up and asked, "How can I help you Dohko?"

Dohko said, "Shiryu you have been meditating for over five hours you normally complain after three I got worried about you."

Shiryu nodded he also noticed that his cosmos was back to normal.

Dohko asked, "Shiryu, you want to train again maybe work on your lightspeed cosmos."

Shiryu nodded as he wanted to try the solution that Pope Shion had given him or was it just his imagination he didn't know but he was hoping that it would work.

The end or is it; only time will tell.


End file.
